It's Just Acting, Right?
by PeppyBrunette
Summary: When Amber opts into finishing the play, she adds in a little surprise for Nina and Fabian. Will Nina and Fabians friendship ever be the same? Will they even have friendship again? Sorry the summary sucks, it;s better then it sounds. Just read it please:


_**Fabians POV-Mick and Fabians room & House of Anubis dining room**_

I fell asleep dreaming about her again. I couldn't help myself she was jut so gorgeous. I dreamed about us, together, like together, together. I just wish it was true.

Finally I decided to get out of bed and get dressed. Putting on my white shirt, and a gray sweater vest, with cakis like everyday.

I walk down to the dining room where everyone is already seated.

So I go and sit next to Nina.

"Hey can we go see your uncle again today? I want to ask him some more questions." Nina whispers to me. "Yeah sure, we can go after school this time." "Ok," god I love her amazing American accent.

Once everyone was done eating, Nina and I made plans for going to see my uncle.

_**Ninas POV-Drama Class & Nina and Ambers Room**_

"Well I think that we should just have someone else write the play," I said trying to get the whole play writing thing off my hands. "No Ninna the play's really good, you're doing fine," Fabian adds trying to make me feel better. He always does. "Well I think it's pretty boring," Jerome just had to say to me. Fabian gave Jerome the death glare. Jerome puts his hands up like he's innocent. "Just saying, just saying," Jerome whispers to Alfie. "There should be kissing," Amber adds in. "Well that's a start Amber, maybe something else." "What's more interesting an a love story, Mr. Winkler," Amber just had to fight for this. Mr. Winkler sighs and turns to Nina, "Nina could you just add that into it somewhere." "Um, yeah, yeah, sure of coarse I can," I stutter out. "Eppppp!" Amber squeals, "This is going to be great." The bell rings and everyone rushes out, ready to get out of there already. "Nina can I help you right this part, I love, love," Amber squeals some more. "Um yeah, in fact you can right that whole part of the play. You can actually right the whole play if you want?" I tell her hoping she'll take the deal. "No I only want to write that part," she says again in her squealy voice. I nod and turn around, heading towards Fabians' locker.

_**Fabians POV-School hallway**_

I saw Nina turn the corner, and I instantly remembered we were going to my uncle's right about now. "Hey Nina, you ready to go to my uncles?" I asked her knowing she would want to leave right now. "Oh yeah, your uncles," did she forget, she never forgets. "Sorry I completely forgot, I don't know if I can do that today, I sort of need to help Amber with the play." Oh well that screwed up my plans of getting to spend more time with her. "Wait I thought you were righting the play?" I relized. "I am, but Amber wanted to right the whole romance of the play. So she's doing that. And I don't really trust her alone with it." She made a good point I wouldn't either. "I really wish I could, I really do." She told me so sweetly and at the same time so sadly. "It's fine I get it completely." She smiles then walks away. Wish Amber was smarter. Why did I just say that. I'm never that mean, Patricia's starting to rub off on me.

_**Ninas POV-Nina and Ambers room**_

"Hey Amber," I say to Amber while walking into our shared room. " Oh it's going swell Nina." "Oh that's great, do you need any help or anything?" I asked her hoping she would let me look over it. "Oh well yeah I guess I could, see I'm still trying to figure out whos charcters should . . . kisssssss." I nod. "Yeah, well why not you and Mick?" she sighs. "Mick and I aren't together anymore," I sit down next to her. "I'm sorry Amber," "it's ok," she then smiles. "Omg! I know exactly what to do, thanks so much Nina." She hugs me, then starts typing on her laptop." "Um ok, your welcome, I guess," say it awkwardly, and standing up awkwardly. I get up and look back, seeing Amber just typing away. I walk out not really knowing what just happened.

_**Fabians POV-House of Anubis & Nina and Ambers room**_

"Oh hey Nina, I was thinking, maybe we should go and see my uncle after school tomorrow, since we couldn't today?" I ask Nina, hoping she'll say yes. "Um yeah, sure." She sounds distracted. "You ok?" "Yeah, it's just I'm worried about Amber, last time I saw her, she was typing like mad. Who knows what that mind of hers is coming up with," I can't take this anymore. "Then we're going to go check up on her," I stated. "No excepetions." I grabbed her hand and towed here to Ambers room. "Hey Amber," I say walking into their room. "Oh hey Fabian, and Nina of course," she said in her cheery voice. "Guess what?" I looked at Nina, "What?" She smiled and said, "I finished!" I saw Nina's eyes go wide. "With the whole play?" She smiled again, "Yes, of course silly." Nina walks over to her computer trying to reach for it, "Can we read it?" she asks. Before Nina could even touch the laptop, Amber snatches it up and closes it. "Nooooooo, you two have to wait like everyone else," she tells us, teasing us.

_**Ninas POV-Drama Class**_

"Well Nina did you get to finishing to play?" I look around before answering, "actually Amber wanted to finish it, so I let her, I think she finished. You did finish right Amber?" I ask her, looking right at her. "Yes I did, and mite I say I think it's amazing." She says way too cocky, gesturing to herself. "Well lets see it's, do you have enough copies for the whole class?" She nods, while smiling, ear to ear. Once I got a copy, and started reading, I relized she changed it completely. I felt a bit sad, but than didn't, considering I wanted this to happen. Then I looked over and saw Fabian tense up. "What's wrong?" I whisper over to Fabian. "Look on page 33," he whispers back, not taking his eyes off the script. I turn back to my script, and flip to page 33, like Fabian advised. I read down the page then stop at the part where it says for Fabians charcter and my charcter . . . kiss. I read it over and over, hoping Mr. Winkler would tell us we didn't have to do it. "Wow Amber, this play looks . . . exciting. She nods and starts bouncing up and down in her seat. "Oh, Fabian and Nina finally get to, get it on," Jerome teases. "Wow, Fabian haven't you been waiting for this since Nina got here." Alfie and Jerome start laughing and high-five each other. "You guys are so rude, it's not like it will be real, they're just doing for the play," Mara stated to calm everyone down. "Exactly Mara, unless Nina and Fabian aren't alright with this?" I look over at Fabian wondering what to say. "I'm fine with it, if Nina is?" Fabian says more to me than to the actual class. "I'm fine with it," looking over to Mr. Winkler. He inhales a deep breath and nods, "ok then." "We'll start practice tomorrow, try to get some time and memorize and practice some of your lines." The bell than rings and everyone stands up and just leaves.

_**Fabians POV-**_

I can't believe that just happened. I agreed and she agreed to. This is really going to happen.

_**Ninas POV**_

Wow I just agreed to kiss Fabian. I want to, I really want to but what if he really doesn't. I could wreck everything. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed.

_**Ambers POV**_

I'm so good. Everyone knows Nina and Fabian like each other. Well except for Nina and Fabian. This will defiantly get them together.

_**Fabians POV-**_

Why am I doing this? Finally after standing at her door for 5 minutes I decided to knock.

_**Ninas POV**_

There was a bang at the door, that should have woke up but I wasn't even asleep. I open the door to see Fabian. "We need to talk Nina," he hurries out of his mouth. I nod, knowing he was right. I slowly close the door behind me, and walk out. I look down at my watch seeing the time. 1:26 am. At least Victor is probably asleep. "Come on," he says grabbing my hand so gently. "Where are we going?" He holds up the key to the attic and we walked over to the attic door. He put the key in and turned.

_**Fabians POV-House of Anubis hallways**_

I can't believe I was doing this. Maybe I should just turn around and not do this. I look back making sure Nina was still there. Of course she was still there, I had a death grip on her hand. Once we got to the top of the stairs I stopped I didn't know what to do next. All I had thought of was get the key, get Nina, get to the top, then nothing. I didn't think I would get this far. So I just turned around and looked at her. Nothing else I just looked into her beautiful eyes.

_**Ninas POV-Attic**_

Once we got to the top he just stood there, doing nothing. Then he turned around. And looked at me. No stared. Then he looked at my lips and than back at me. Repeatedly.

_**Fabians POV-Attic**_

I didn't know what to do. So I probably said the most cheesiest thing ever. I mean ever. I said to her "Mr. Wrinkler told us to practice, right?" She nodded. "And this is practice." I leaned down and kissed her.

_**Ninas POV-Attic**_

He kissed me. He said it was practice, but it felt like more to me. It felt like it lasted forever. By the time I got back to my room it was 3:47am. Wow time flies when you're . . . Never mind. I snuck into Amber and my room as quiet as I possibly could. "Where were you?" I jumped when Amber spoke out of the blue. Her lamp then flipped on. She just stared at me, waiting for me to answer her question. "Um, I was just-," "with Fabian," Amber interrupted. "No wh-why would I be with Fabian," I stammer out trying to keep it together. "I know you were out with Fab, I heard you and watched you sneak out." She smiles out. "It's ok I won't tell anyone, if you tell me everything." I think for a minute going through all the pros and cons of telling Amber.

Pro - I wanted to someone soooooo bad.

Con – Amber is a bit of a blabber mouth.

Pro – I wanted to tell some so, so bad.

So I decided since I had more pros than cons I would tell her. "Ok" I sit down on her bed and start talking. I told her everything. "Except he said it was only for 'practice'. What does that mean?" She looks down and her hands. "He's not ready to commit to anything," she says with a frown. I frowned with her. I decided I should probably go to bed, so I got up and went over to my bed and fell asleep right away.


End file.
